The Problem with Choosing Sides
by the1wh0gotaway
Summary: REVISEDMeet Scout Turro. She was recently abandoned by the new mutant vigilante group, which she's been part of since she was 11 years old. She has a past with the Morlocks. And Ray. Everything Revised.
1. Our Hero is kicked out?

"Slow day?" asked Bobby Drake as he pulled up a seat next to his best friend Ray Crisp as he sat on the boardwalk after another low budget Sunday night.   
  
Ray looked at his watch, which read 12:38 AM and then looked back over to his friend and laughed.   
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that, but then again, I havent had much action since the whole.." Ray cut himself off and then looked both ways to make sure no one was around to hear him finish his sentence "...Apocalypse thing when we were in China with Logan and all them.."   
  
Bobby smirked, it was the truth afterall. Nothing much had changed since the whole "Apocalypse" scare, as most people now called it.   
  
"Yeah, I guess, but we deserve the break I guess. I mean, I can't believe the brotherhood has even let off this long. Usually they're always out picking fights with us, but 6 months of nothing is really...disturbing.."   
  
Ray frowned, half because he was tired, and half because he didnt understand what Bobby was saying.   
  
"Why would that be disturbing? I call it..a vacation. Since this not having missions thing has started, less training sessions with Logan. Thats all I care about, man. Its all good to me, no matter how 'disturbing' you find it."   
  
Bobby looked at his friend in disagreement, and said   
  
"Ok, number 1, its not a vacation. Because of no missions, we all had to go out and get jobs. Number 2, its disturbing because..well...it feels like the calm before a storm. I mean, nothing has happened since Apocalypse. Nothing at all. That doesnt seem weird to you at all?"   
  
Ray looked back at his watch, anxoious to get out of work, and trying to listen to what Bobby had to say.   
  
"Well, I guess it does, but im not gonna start worrying about something that hasn't happened yet."   
  
Bobby sighed.   
  
"Yeah I guess so. Man its really late, what time do you get off anyways?"   
  
Ray again looked at his watch.   
  
"1 I think. I dont know why, buisness is slow on sundays, I mean yesterday was packed, but on sundays, everyone leaves. I dont get it. My boss is crazy."   
  
Bobby got up and walked to the front of the Chance Wheel that Ray worked at, on the Bayville Boardwalk.   
  
"Well, Im gonna go walk around. I'll come back at 1, and then we'll head home. Have fun being bored."   
  
Ray frowned.   
  
"Whatever."   
  
Bobby looked around the deserted boardwalk only to see people from the other boardwalk stands closing up for the night. He looked over at the streetlight, and saw a whole bunch of shadows. He didnt think anything of it, until he saw 2 big blue flames appear out of nowhere in the distance by the streetlight. It appeared that someone was holding those two flames. Bobby snuck a little bit closer to realize that what he had seen was a person. Not only one person per se, but a whole bunch of people. It was like a gang fight or something. Eager for some action, Bobby turned into ice-form and snuck to a corner inbetween a wall and a trashcan, and waited for a signal of some sort. Then he heard a voice.   
  
"Next time, you Underdogs won't be so lucky!" Shouted the voice of a male. Bobby couldnt quite see much, and just assumed the voice belonged to a guy.   
  
"Yeah, you say that all the time, Wreight!! Next time, I wont be so easy on you's!!" This voice came from the blonde young girl, the only female of the groups, who looked like to Bobby around the age of 16.   
  
And then, A few moments later, a Black limo pulled up, and a whole bunch of, what looked like gang members, all huddled into the vehicle.   
  
In an instant, the limo was gone, and A shadow walked up to the girl.   
  
"You know, Scout, one of these days, we're not gonna be around to help you out? You endangered the whole entire team!!" Shouted the voice of what sounded like an adult male.   
  
"Roderick, I can take care of myself, you know that. They just caught me off guard, and I couldnt resist the challenge. Im restless, I can't help it." It was the same female voice as before.   
  
"I've had enough with your stubborness, your out of the pack as of now. Come back later and show us your sympathy, and we'll consider you rejoining the underdogs." said Roderick.   
  
The blonde girl looked at the man in shock.   
  
"Roddy, come on man! You can't do this to me..come on! I didnt mean any harm! You know that!" she said, in protest.   
  
The much older man just shook his head.   
  
"No, Scout. You've had way too many second chances, as far as im concerned, and I am the leader, and I do what is best for my team. You go on your own now, and DONT use your power in front of normals, you hear me? Consider this a probation. You stay out of trouble for a month, and you can come home." he finished.   
  
Still, the girl looked disapprovingly at the man, but agreed.   
  
"..Ok...fine..but where am I gonna go? They're gonna find me wherever I go ya know." she said plainly.   
  
"Find Somewhere. You better be able to prove yourself, or your out of the pack for keeps. Got me?" the man said.   
  
"Come on Spitfire, you can do it, Good luck girl!" came the first voice of another female.   
  
"Sure Fallah, easy for you to say. Why not?" said the girl, frowning the whole time.   
  
And with that, the man and the other young girl went down an alley way, and disappeared. Bobby was still behind the trashcan when he heard the girl talk to herself.   
  
"Great..now what?" she asked herself.   
  
She looked at the streetname, which read "Main street" and then looked at the boardwalk. Undecidingly, she chose to walk mainstreet, and disappeared into the night. Bobby, still stunned by what happened in front of him, got up and raced over to Ray.   
  
Ray was waiting a good 10 minutes before Bobby decided to haul back over so they could head home.   
  
"You said I was slow, jerkwad." he said.   
  
"Dude, you'll never believe what I saw. It was like a gang thing of sorts..but I think it was between mutants..and the MAFIA! I swear!" Bobby said. When ever Bobby swore, it always meant it was an exaggeration, so Ray just shrugged it off.   
  
"Okay mafia boy, im tired, im going home. NOW. Come with me, or wait around." Ray said.   
  
"No! There was a girl! I'll show you! She's probably still out there, she went down Main-"   
  
"Bobby. There are a lot of girls out now walking down main street. Calm down. We live in New York, remember? We're not in KANSAS anymore. Everyone walks the streets in NEW YORK. Now so will we. Come on." Ray finished, and went on walking.   
  
Bobby just shrugged and followed him. Maybe it wasnt what he thought, just a gang thing. Thats all.   
  
"Wow. Zis iz some veird stuff, eh?" said Kurt, as he looked at the newspaper that was thrown at him.   
  
Everyone was eating breakfast when Scott threw the news paper on the table.   
  
"They think its a mutant gang, from what I've read. What do you think?" he asked.   
  
Bobby threw himself up and yelled at Ray.   
  
"I TOLD YOU! I SAW IT! THERE WERE BLUE LIGHTS AND EVERYTHING!" he exclaimed.   
  
"Woa! calm down Bobby, its nothing to get excited about. We dont know anything yet." said Scott.   
  
"Wow. And I thought it was the fries you ate that was making you delusional. Would ya look at that." said Ray, flatly.   
  
Bobby grimaced.   
  
"Sure. Whatever." said Bobby.   
  
"Ahh. I didnt expect her to be this strong." said The professor, mentally to himself.   
  
While everyone was eating breakfast, he had already known about what had happened with the two myserious gangs, and planned on finding the girl. From the readings that he got from Cerebro, this girl was infact a mutant. And a Powerful one at that. Her bio came onto the screen.   
  
Name : Scout Turro   
  
Sex : Female   
  
Age : 15   
  
Residence : ???   
  
Guardians : ???   
  
DOB : ???   
  
History : ???   
  
Current Location : Larry's Pizzaria and Restauraunt   
  
"Hmmm..not much is known. Well, we'll see." he said again, to himself.   
  
"So you want us to go get her now. At a Pizza Parlor." said Scott.   
  
"Yes, Bring her here. If she resists, dont force it upon her. Let her decide, but try to persuade her." the Professor finished.   
  
"We'll try." said Jean, and with that, They got into Scott's car, and headed toward the Pizzaria.   
  
"One month. Probation. Right, they need me. They'll just take a while to realize, that team is nothing without Spitfire. Thats right." Scout said, as she played with her Spagetti as she sat inside Larrys.   
  
She was too caught up in her thoughts to realize the two teenagers who pulled up seats next to her. Scott made an "A-hem" noise, and caught her attention.   
  
Scout looked at them nervously and then spoke.   
  
"Can I help you?" she said, her attitude showing through an italian accent.   
  
"Oh, yeah. My name is Scott Summers, and I'm with Charles Xavior. You've heard of him?" he asked.   
  
Scout looked at him confused, but then spoke again.   
  
"Yes, I see that I have. What of it, Summers?" she said.   
  
"Well, we were asked to invite you to stay with us for a while. The professor would like to meet you." he said.   
  
Scout smirked.   
  
"I dont think so, buddy. I wont be nobody's guinea pig. I go where I want, and I aint no one's lab rat, either. No one is testin anythin on me." she said.   
  
"No, that has nothing to do with it," began Scott. "He just wants to meet you, and possibly help you with your powers."   
  
Scout looked at him firmly.   
  
"What did you say?" she asked.   
  
"He wants to help you with your-"   
  
"Yeah. I know what you said. And I can control my powers better than anyone you know. So I don't need to meet this guy.." but then, an idea popped into her head. "Or maybe I do. What happens if I accept, shades?" she asked.   
  
He went on. "Well, you stay with us for a while, and possibly, become apart of the team. What do you say?"   
  
Scout thought for a minute. Food. Shelter. Something she really hasnt had in years.   
  
"Well...Ok. But this doesnt make anything permanent on the first day, got it?" she said, cautiously.   
  
"Yeah. Come on, We have a ride out front for you too." Jean said.   
  
And so they got up, Scout threw out her Half eaten meal, and they were on their way. 


	2. A reunion, Maybe?

"Wow..So THIS is the infamous 'Mutant Manor'?" said Scout as the Red and white vehicle pulled up in front of the huge mansion.   
  
"Yeah, this is it. Home sweet home. Why? Are you disappointed or something?" asked Scott, opening his door.   
  
"No, no, nothing like that. Its just...so much better." Scout said, after finally finding the words to describe the beautiful building that stood about 30 feet away from her.   
  
"Yeah. Its a great place to be. Its like..Mutants come here, after not being accepted or something to that effect, and when they're here, it makes them feel like they belong." Jean said as she walked toward the huge mansion.   
  
"Belong.." Scout muttered as she began to follow the redhead and the guy with the shades.   
  
"I still can't believe I called that one last night. Ray, Im beginning to think im smarter than you." said Bobby, still bragging about the night before.   
  
"Well, I wouldnt go THAT far." said Ray, who was half asleep on the couch.   
  
"Yeah..why would your intelligence increase after you witnessed a crime?" asked Amara. She still didnt fully understand sarcasm from this country yet.   
  
"What did you see anyway. I still dont understand it." asked Jubilee, who was sitting on the rocking chair.   
  
"Ja Bobby..Vat exzacktly did you see?" asked Kurt.   
  
Bobby stood up, obviously proud to tell the tail again.   
  
"Oh god..now you just boosted his ego about 20 points.." said Ray as he covered his head with a pillow.   
  
"A-hem. Ok, so there I was. Bravely, in my iceform, next to this big tough guy and this girl-"   
  
"Woa Woa! I dont think so, Ice-boy! You told me you were waiting by a trashcan!" said Ray, popping up from under the pillow with a smirk on his face.   
  
"Well...uh..you see..." He studdered, but was interupted by the door opening.   
  
"We're home!" called Scott, to nothing.   
  
"We're in tha livin' room, lad!" called Rhane.   
  
"Oh..figures." said Jean as she motioned for Scout to go upstairs while Scott went to talk to the other students.   
  
"Ok guys. I think we may have ourselves an addition to the 'family'. We found her, and we think she might of been involved with the gang fight last night-"   
  
"WAS SHE BLONDE!" piped up Bobby, interupting the older teenager.   
  
"Uhhh...yeah. Yeah she was." said Scott.   
  
"Score 2 for Bobby! I call everything...Its like im psychic!" said Bobby, excitedly.   
  
"Um, no Ice-pop. You were just in the right place at the right time, dumb-nut." said Ray darkly.   
  
"You ruin everything!" said Bobby as he crossed his arms and sat back down.   
  
"Yeah so anyway. Her name is Scout, and she'll be staying here for a little while until we can straighten everything out. I want you to be nice to her, and show her around. And she has..somewhat of an attitude, so be patient with her." Scott added carefully.   
  
"Scout...Scout.." said Ray. "Why does that name mean something to me..." he said, trying to remember.   
  
"Wait a minute.." he said. "Nah...nevermind. It couldnt be. She's dead...or..."   
  
Ray jumped up from the couch, making Rhane jump back about 5 feet from fright.   
  
"Don' be doin' that lad! Ya scared meh half ta death!" she said in relief.   
  
"I didnt mean it Rhannie. But, when can we meet her Scott?" asked Ray.   
  
"Why? Do you know her or something Ray? Long lost sister?" asked Bobby.   
  
"Ooooooh! Or MAYBE long lost GIRLFRIEND!" said Jaime, which made everyone giggle.   
  
Ray just frowned.   
  
"Wow. Would you look at that! We have a comedian in the room!" Ray said sarcastically.   
  
"Well...I think..maybe in a few minutes..or hours?? Jean just brought her up to the proffessor's study for now, but she should be back soon I think." Scott said, looking at his watch.   
  
"Well..Alright then. Bobby come here, I have to show you something." Ray said, as he pulled Bobby up from the floor.   
  
"Geesh Ray, its amazing how you could be moments away from finding your long lost relative, and you automatically change the subject. Shame on you and the horse you rode in on!" said Bobby, kidding around.   
  
"Not funny. Come on." said Ray.   
  
"Hello Scout. My name is-"   
  
"I know. Proffessor Charles Xavior. Founder of the home for the forsakened." Scout said gloomily as she looked around the big computer room.   
  
"Well, yes. But its not 'forsakened'. Just gifted youngsters." corrected Charles.   
  
"Gifted. Forsakened. Same thing." said Scout, looking down at her shoes.   
  
"I wouldnt say that." said Jean.   
  
"And why is that?" asked Scout.   
  
"Because. How many people can do this?"   
  
The watch that was on Scout's hand had become unbuckled from her wrist and started floating toward Jean.   
  
"Hey! Give it back!" said Scout, totally missing the meaning of why Jean had showed her that.   
  
"Ok...But it goes to show you. I would rather have this power than have nothing at all, making me the same as everyone else. I'd rather be unique." said Jean, smiling.   
  
Scout Frowned again.   
  
"Whatever. I just dont know." she said.   
  
"Well..Scout. What can you do that makes you different from everyone else?" said Jean.   
  
Scout smirked and rubbed her hands together really fast.   
  
"Here goes!" she said.   
  
As she rubbed her hands together, A blue auora of flame appeared bettween her two hands. When the flame was big enough, Scout pulled her hand out of the fire which she set herself, and started waving it around, making the flame go around her in a rythemic circle. Then, she made the flame go back into her hand, and when there was only a tiny little flame left, she put her hand over it, and made it disappear.   
  
"Ta-da. Thank you, thank you. Im here 'till thursday." Scout said, jokingly.   
  
The proffessor and Jean looked in amazement. The proffessor smiled at her.   
  
"Very impressive." he said.   
  
"You know it!" said Scout, proudly.   
  
"Well, Scout. You have my permission to stay here with us..that is if you want to." said the proffessor.   
  
Scout smirked again.   
  
"Ha, proffessor. I do what I want. And..." she began, but cut herself off.   
  
"Well..can I get a trial?" she said.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Jean.   
  
"Well...stay for a little. If I feel like this place is for me, then I stay longer." Scout said, finally warming up to the older red head.   
  
"Of course." said the proffessor, obviously happy of her descision.   
  
"Well...Jean. Talk to Jubilation. Scout should room with her while she is on her stay." said the proffessor.   
  
"Woa woa woa. Wait a minute here. I dont want a roomie! I wanna be by myself!" Scout said, a little ticked off.   
  
"For the first 2 weeks or so, you will stay with Jubilation. When you get the feel of living here, then you will have your own room." he said.   
  
Scout still didnt like the idea, but agreed anyway.   
  
"Okay..fine. 2 weeks." said Scout.   
  
The proffessor smiled.   
  
"Jubilation is in her room as we speak. Jean, show her where she will be staying." he finished, and then went back to cerebro.   
  
"Look closely Bobby. Is this the girl you saw last night?" Ray said.   
  
He held a very old looking picture in his hand of a little girl in jeans and a torn up green t-shirt. She was smiling. But it looked like she was surrounded by..a sewer. She was in a sewer, and a 7 year old version of Ray was next to her looking at her and smiling too.   
  
"Awww Ray! You were so cute! Even though you were surrounded by scum!" said Bobby.   
  
"No you dolt! Did the girl last night resemble this picture?" he said, after hitting Bobby upside the head.   
  
"Hey...now that you mention it. It kind of does. Except...oh yeah this little girl is blonde too." Bobby said.   
  
"I can't believe this." Ray said, putting the picture back in his wallet and laying down on his bed.   
  
"What can't you believe?" said Bobby, a little confused by the picture and the girl.   
  
"Ok..When I was about 5, I was abandoned by my mother. She left me in the street one night, and then just drove off. I stayed on the streets, taking food from anywhere I could find it, and going anywhere and about wherever I pleased. Smart 5 year old huh? Anyway, thats when Callisto found me. I was sitting by a trashcan, and I was shocking a leaf with my new found powers, and I guess she saw me. She asked me where my mom was, and I told her, 'Shes afraid of me.' Callisto understood, and took me under her wing."   
  
Ray paused, interupted by the sniffling of Bobby.   
  
"Its so...sad.." sniffed Bobby.   
  
Ray shook his head and went on.   
  
"She brought me into the sewers, and taught me all about the topsiders and the Morlocks. She said I could be one of them. I was happy for a while, because I was somewhere I belonged. I felt so wanted. And there was always..Scout. Scout was my best friend-"   
  
"Hey! I thought I was your best friend! Jerk!" said Bobby, sniffling again.   
  
"Shut up and let me finish! Anyway, I was down there with Scout until we were about 10 or 11. I remember. This group of people who called themselves 'The Underdogs' wanted Scout for some reason. Caliban told them firmly, No, but this wouldnt stop them. They started fighting, and me and Scout went into a pipe and watched. I remember Scout saying to me..'Ray..please dont let them take me..dont..I wanna stay here..I wanna stay with..you..'."   
  
Ray paused again. Bobby coughed.   
  
"Go on." said Bobby, inconvenienced by Ray stopping the story short.   
  
"After that, I just remember her hugging me really tight, and I hugged her back, and we just stayed in that pipe, until this colored guy with sun glassed came up to us. He took her arm and tugged her away, but we wouldnt let go. Scout Screamed and the man pulled on her harder. We soon let go of each other, and I got up and started to fight, when this other mutant, who was atleast 3 years older than me held her hand up and created some sort of invisible sheild. And then, they were..gone. I havent seen her since. I though she was dead."   
  
Ray finished, and Bobby looked up.   
  
"Wow, Ray. I didnt know you had it in you. Nice story. Make a book. Sell millions. Buy me a house." he said.   
  
"You missed everything I said, including the point. Didnt you, Popsicle." Ray said, obviously annoyed.   
  
"No, Im joking. I just feel bad. Atleast you'll be able to have a little reunion when we meet her. So what are you gonna say?" he asked.   
  
"Dont know. Whatever pops into my head first, I guess." Ray said, looking out the window. 


	3. New friends! And Old?

"Jubilee? You there?" asked Jean as she stood outside of the asian girl's room.   
  
"Come in!" came the voiced over reply.   
  
Jean opened the door and Scout walked in. Jubille looked at Jean confused, and then went to speak.   
  
"Whats up Jean? Anything I can help with?" she asked nervously.   
  
"Jubes, this is Scout. Shes going to be staying with us for a little while, and the proffessor wanted to know if you could..you know. Show her around and let her room with her for a while until we can get a room ready for her."   
  
Jubilee looked at Scout, who was frowning the whole time, and smiled at her.   
  
"Sure. I'll room with Scout here, that is if she wants to room with me." she said. She held out her hand for Scout to shake it.   
  
Scout looked at Jubilee's hand, and then looked down.   
  
"Whats wrong? You dont know how to return a nice gesture?" Jubilee asked, frowning.   
  
Scout looked up at her, smiled, and replied. "No. I just dont know you. Therefore, I dont trust you. Kapish?"   
  
"Uh....sure..?" said Jubilee, and she sat down on her bed.   
  
"I'll leave you two alone to get to know each other better." said Jean unassuringly.   
  
After Jean walked out and shut the door, Jubilee went over to her daybed/fouton and started taking off her stuffed animals and putting them on her bed.   
  
"What are you doin'?" asked Scout, offended.   
  
"Clearing off my stuff so you can sleep here until we can get you a real bed." she said.   
  
"Oh.." said Scout, as she looked at the floor again.   
  
Jubilee went to a closet and pulled out 4 pillows and a comforter, and started to make the bed for Scout. Scout went over and took the pillows from her and started to help her make the bed.   
  
"Why the sudden change of heart?" asked Jubilee, who was thrown off by the girl's former attitude.   
  
"No change. Just guilt." Scout said flatly.   
  
"Ah. I see." Jubilee replied.   
  
After they made the bed, Scout Jumped in it and laid on her back looking at the ceiling, while Jubilee pulled out a magazine and started reading. Scout, not liking the silence, began to start a conversation.   
  
"So..how long have you been here?" she asked.   
  
Jubilee looked up from her magazine.   
  
"About 2 years." she said.   
  
"Ohh. I see." said Scout.   
  
"Yep."   
  
"So who else lives here?" Scout said, again not liking the growing silence. Scout hated silences, so she always had to either start conversation, or make noise.   
  
"Well, Theres me, the prof, Kurt, hes from germany, he can teleport, Jean, you saw her, shes telekinetic, theres Scott, he can shoot lazer beems from his eyes, Rogue, who can absorb people's powers, theres Evan, aka Spike, Bobby." she paused at she mentioned Bobby's name.   
  
"Go on." said Scout, wanting to get to know everyone before she met them.   
  
"Well, Bobby is Ice-man, he can turn the moisture in the air into Ice, Amara, who can project flames and magma from her body-"   
  
"Not as good as me, but go on." Scout interupted.   
  
"Ok, Tabitha, she left for the brotherhood, ill tell you about them in a minute, Sam, aka Cannonball, Roberto, aka Sunspot, Rhane aka Wolfsbane, she can shape-shift into a wolf, and then theres Ray. He can electrocute things."   
  
Scout perked up at the mention of the words 'Ray' and 'Electrocute'   
  
"Whats Ray's last name?" she asked, now very interested.   
  
"Crisp." said Jubilee. "Why? Familiar?"   
  
"Wow...you know it.." Scout said, astonished. 'So this is where Ray ended up after all those years of living with the morlocks..atleast hes been doing good...wow...' she said to herself.   
  
"How do you know him?" asked Jubilee.   
  
"Me and Ray? We go WAY back. Long story. Maybe later i'll tell ya." she said.   
  
"Ehhhhh okay." Jubilee said, satisfied. "Well, do you wanna go see them now?" she asked.   
  
Scout looked up from her pillow.   
  
"Uh...Sure why not?" she said, unsure.   
  
"Ok, come on. I'll bet they're in Bobby's Room." Jubilee said, and she led Scout out of the room   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Come on! Dont die on me now!" said Sam, as he nervously held the controller of the video game that he had been playing with Ray, Bobby, and Roberto for the past half hour, while Jaime, Rhane and Amara sat on Bobby's bed and watched.   
  
"Not..this...time...Crisp..." said Sam as he clutched the joystick of the controller.   
  
"You guys prepared to be-" Bobby was cut off by the door opening.   
  
"Hey guys! Whatcha up to?"   
  
"YES!" said Bobby. "Score 4 for the Ice-Man!"   
  
"A-hem. You've had your glory ice-cube. Now I want you guys to meet the newest addition to the family. Guys, this is Scout. Shes gonna be here for a while." said Jubilee.   
  
Scout looked up at everyone who was now staring at her.   
  
"Ugh...Hi I guess." she said, looking over at Ray.   
  
'Wow..hes so different now...he got so big...' she thought to herself.   
  
"Well, long time no see Scout-Girl." said Ray, smiling, walking over to Scout.   
  
"Yeah, I guess so..Your so different now..." she said.   
  
"Nice to know your alive." he said hugging her.   
  
Scout didnt go to hug him back, but just simply replied   
  
"Yeah...The same with you." she said. She could tell Ray was offended when he pulled back suddenly after she didnt return the favor.   
  
"You didnt even look for me." she said.   
  
"But I didn-" Ray was cut off by Amara.   
  
"How do you guys know each other?" she asked.   
  
"Long story." said Jubilee, repeating what Scout had told her before.   
  
"Oh." said Amara.   
  
"Well, everyone who doesnt know her, this is Scout Turro. Scout Turro, thats Jamie, Rhane, Bobby, Amara, Sam, and Roberto." said Jubilee.   
  
Scout got a whole bunch of "Nice to meet ya"s and "Welcome"s from everyone, and returned everyone's favors by nodding.   
  
"Well, its almost time to eat. Scout, I'll show you around the house for now." said Jubilee, but was cut off by Ray.   
  
"No...I want to show her around. Please Jubes?" he asked with pleading eyes.   
  
"Is that okay with you, Scout?" asked Jubilee.   
  
"Uh.......sure..." said Scout, nervously.   
  
"NO RAY! Your not. We didnt finish the gaame!" said Bobby.   
  
"I'll fill in." said Jubilee.   
  
"Ehhhhh fine." said Bobby, satisfied.   
  
"Come on, I'll give you the tour." Ray said as he led Scout out of the room.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Next Chapter- Scout and Ray talk, but Scouts upset with Pikachu Boy. Find out why, and enter the Sin City Uptowners. A few new character enter the story as well. Maybe if you review, you'll find out what the SCU wants with Scout, and what the brotherhood has to do with everything. Only if I get about 2-5 more reviews though. So start reviewing dirtbag! .....just kidding. I love you. Dont cry..I didnt mean it...Oh bloody hell. Just Review already! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?!   
  
Long live UPDATING! 


	4. Why Scout?

"So..." said Ray, as he tried to start a conversation with his long lost friend as they walked down the hallways of the huge building. 

"Yeah...so is right." said Scout, a little annoyance in her voice.

"Whats wrong with you? Its like your not even happy to see me? I missed you SO much..its like you've haunted me..When I was a kid I used to have the weirdest dreams with you in it..I was so worried, I thought you were dead...and now I see you finally, and you dont even wanna talk to me...it hurts Scout.." Ray said, stopping by the stairs.

Scout stopped too and Ray could tell she was getting upset by the way she leaned on one leg and put her one hand on her waist, and used her other on to point at him.

"Well. Hmmm. Lets see. I dont know..maybe I WAS SCARED TOO!? I was kidnapped! Did Caliban or Callisto look for me? No. They just let me go. And you too! You probably never even mentioned me to them after I was taken. No 'Hey uh...guys I think Scout is missing. We should look for her, yeah.' Nope. Bye bye Scout! I hope you get hurt when they take you too! I hope the ra-"

Scout stopped short while Ray was just standing there with a guilty look on his face. She didnt want to go into anymore detail about what happened to her while she was with the 'Underdogs'.

"Scout...lets sit down in talk, my room is right there..." Ray said, noticing that Kurt and Evan were now watching them from the bottom of the staircase.

"Fine. Whatever." she said, annoyed that he changed the subject.

They walked down three doors and Ray opened the door and let her in, and he soon followed. She sat down at Bobby's computer chair, and Ray sat on his bed.

"Where were we? Oh..about me not asking them to look for you. First of all, Every single day, for about a year, I cried to them. "Please, come on, lets look for Scout." You have no idea how much I wanted you back. But that couldnt happen so easily. Firstly, because the 'Underdogs' were, and still are, A whole lot stronger than the Morlocks, and Calisto didnt want to put the team in danger. Calisto was heartbroken..You were like a daugter to her. So just dont think we didnt miss you...we were helpless..." Ray said, a tear coming to his eye, but he quickly wiped it away.

"Wow..." said Scout. She figured they just abandoned her. She started to tear a little too, which made Ray uneasy. He wanted to comfort her, but he knew she would just push him away.

"What did the Underdogs want with you anyway..?" said Ray. This was a question that had been bothering him for the last 5 years.

Scout looked up, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes.

"They said I was different from everyone in the Morlocks. They said I was a lot more powerful than any of them. They said Calisto was using me for my power. You have no idea how much that hurt me...and they said I needed to be apart of a much more powerful alliance. They said becoming an Underdog was the first thing I needed in order to become successful and great. There I was, a scared 11 year old kid. I learned to live with my current conditions, and so I stayed with them. I didnt really have a choice." she said, Stopping.

Ray went to say something, but Scout went on.

"The Underdogs taught me a lot, and trained me. They made it so I had no weaknesses. The 3 keys to not be weak are to Fear no one, Trust no one, and Love no one. You are on your own in this cruel world. And I soon realized that this was the truth. As time went on, I learned to like my new standards. So I just went along with them, and grew close to my team mates. Against my own will of course....to some points." she said again, stopping short as not to reveal what else went on when she was with her former team.

"Scout..I had no-" Ray was interupted by Bobby barging in the door.

"Ah! There you two are! Welp, Dinner's ready! So come on! Scout, I bet your hungry!" he said Cheerfully. on Ray. We'll talk later I guess." Scout said, Getting up from the computer chair and walking out with Bobby.

Ray just sat on his bed for a while, trying to take in everything that Scout had told him. It hurt him so much that she had went through all that, and had suspected that they had done a lot more with her than what she had told him. He sighed, getting up from his bed and heading downstairs to eat with everyone else.

* * *

"We need to find that girl!" Came the voice of Darius Black, as he sat at the head of the table while his lackeys sat there with their heads down.

"You let her get away again! Sin City Uptowners are supposed to be better than that! I thought I had created a team of trustworthy superiors, but then again here they are and they can't even catch a child!" he said, rage in his voice.

Then, a tall italian man got up from where he was sitting, and started to speak.

"Boss, what do you want us to do about it now? She's gone to only god knows where, and we cant search the whole city at night. First of all, the Underdogs wont let us anywhere near her. You know how powerful they-"

"What side are you on, Max?" said Darius.

"The Sin City Uptowners, sir, but-"

"Dont doubt your team ever. I should have you killed for that, its a form of treason."

The man nervously sat back down in his seat.

"Yes sir. Im sorry sir. It'll never happen again sir."

Just then, A woman stood up from the middle of the table.

"Sir...why exactly are we going through all this trouble, just for one girl?" she asked.

"This girl means something to everyone...shes valuble. She also is gifted with 2 of the most dangerous powers ever. If we have her on our side, we'll be unstopable.." he said, with a wide grin on his face.

"She doesnt look to bright to me." said The man who stood up before.

"But then again Max, What do you know?" said Darius, flatly.

"I suppose so, sir." he said, not wanting to offend his boss.


	5. Should we see them?

This chapter's rating is PG-13 for the mention of under-aged Rape. Dont like, dont read. Nothing serious though.

* * *

"Hey..Roderick?" called a young girl as she made her way through a sewer far away from bayville, and far away from the Morlocks' lair. 

"Ahhh. Fallah. What can I do for you, my girl?" said the colored man of atleast 40 years of age as he was sharpening a sword.

"Uh....I was wondering..." said the girl nervously as she looked at the sharpening blade. "Well...do you think you went a little hard on Scout? I mean..well..I dont think you should have kicked her out. She was a big part of our team you know..and you know the SCU are probably looking for her right now as we speak."

Roderick picked up the blade he was sharpening and shoved it quickly in the leather sheathe he had on the right side of his leg.

"Fallah. She put the entire team in danger..I had to teach her a lesson. You let her go too much. She has to learn sooner or later that the world doesnt in fact revolve around her. And as for the SCU getting a hold of her..I highly doubt that Scout would ever let that happen. She is a strong girl you know."

Fallah sighed and looked up at the sky through a rain-drain on the topside of the earth.

"I suppose so..but I just dont want anything happening to her..shes too valueble to just be thrown away like that."

"She'll be back, you know that. She has too much pride to be kicked aside like that."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Scout," said Ray, as he watched her get up from the rechliner chair that she was sitting at.

"Yep?" she asked, stopping and looking at him.

"Well, wanna go pay the Morlocks a visit? I mean you know..they'd be happy to know your alive too." he said, hopefullness in his voice.

"Gee..I dont know Ray. I really dont think I would be able to face them ever again..why dont you go and tell them if you wanna see them so badly?" she said, tiredly.

"Well, Im sure Calisto would want to see you and if I go there by myself, they wont believe me anyway. After I left them to come here, they really lost my trust."

"I wouldnt trust you either." she said gloomily.

"I guess so. But you know..I needed to have a life other than living in a sewer you know?" he said, a little bit annoyed.

"I lived like that my whole life until now." said Scout, offended.

"Look at what you've been missing. So are we gonna go or what?"

Scout hesitated. "Okay. But we gotta go now before it gets really late."

"Alright then, come on."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray and Scout walked all the way from the mansion into the city, until they reached the sewer in the alley way by 10th & Main.

"This is it. Ladies first." said Ray.

"Well, then go on." said Scout, Jokingly.

"Ok, funny. Now just go." he said laughing.

Scout jumped down the hole where the sewer plate once was and landed straight on her feet.

"Come on slowpoke!" she said laughing.

"I'll show ya slowpoke.." Ray muttered to himself as he jumped in and almost landed on Scout.

"Hey! Watch it dirtbag!" she said, punching him playfully.

"I'm not the one who lived in the sewer for 15 years! Whos the dirty one now?" he said, laughing.

"Ok, playtime over. Which way do we go?" she said looking at the 4 tunnels that divided the sewer.

"Uhhh...this way." Ray said, pointing to the north tunnel.

They were walking quite sometime in silence until a figure jumped out in front of them.

"Ber...zer..ker..what did I tell you about bringing friends...?" said Caliban as he checked Scout out up and down.

"Caliban, its me? Remember? Scout Turro? Spitfire?" she said, hoping that he had infact remember her, but she forgot that the name 'Spitfire' was givin to her by the Underdogs.

"Yesss....I think I do. Welcome home, young Scout.." he said, hesitating.

"Yeah..so wheres Calisto..." said Scout looking around at some of the familiar faces that were popping up.

"Shesss out...looking for food..." Caliban said, hissing.

"Oh...its..uh..great to see the uh... family again.." Scout said as Scaleface and Facade were staring at her.

"Im sure Callisto will be happy to see you again." said Caliban.

A few moments later, they heard a drop, and then Calisto came running in.

"It...was...the...SCU...they..almost...caught...me..." she said, out of breath.

"But, again..I was..too fast for..them.."

"Calissssssto....Look who it isss..." said Caliban, his hissing getting louder.

Calisto looked Scout up and down, and then it hit her.

"Scout Turro?" she asked, schocked.

"Um...yeah..remember me..?" Scout said, timidly.

"Of course I remember you..where have you been..its been so long.."

Scout sat down with her former team, with Ray next to her, and starting talking about her life after she was stolen.

"Wow...I knew you were strong..I just wondered what they wanted with you..they didnt do anything bad to you..did they..?" asked Calisto, concerned.

"Well...." Scout hesitated, not wanting to say anything and betray Roderick.

"..no.." Ray could tell she was lying, but decided not to say anything to her about it until later.

"Well...thats good.." Calisto said, she knew Scout wasnt telling the whole truth as well.

"Well, we gotta go. Nice little reunion eh? The whole team back together." said Ray. "Its getting late, they're probably gonna start a search party for us sooner than we think."

"Yeah..Its been good seeing all of you." Scout said getting up from her spot on the ground and standing next to Ray. Calisto got up and put her arms around Scout, and Scout did the same.

"We missed you. Go now. We will meet again soon."

"I hope so," said Scout, and with that, Ray and Scout walked away from their former team, and onto the topside of the planet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray and Scout got home about 1 o' clock in the morning, and they decided to hang out on the swing-set for a little while. They talked about a lot of things, until Ray remember to ask Scout about what really happened with the Underdogs.

Scout sighed when he asked her this question, but she felt that even though they hadnt talked in years, that she could trust him with anything.

"Well....when they first took me..whenever...I was you know..uncooperative..Roderick would..." She stopped to look at Ray, she could see the eager concern in his eyes.

"He...well..." she stopped.

"..forced me to..." she said in a whisper.

That was all Ray had to hear and he understood.

"Scout..I feel-"

"You dont have to feel anything, its over and done with. Apart of the past. There was nothing you could of done to stop it I guess." she said, putting her head down. There was a long period of silence until they noticed Bobby had opened up his window and started yelling to them.

"Hey you guys! I'm Bobby whats up?!" he said stupidly, knowing that he was ruining the moment.

"You'll be black and blue in a few minutes when I get up there, popsicle boy!" said Ray angrily.

"Eeeeeh!" said Bobby, making a face and then closing the window tightly.

"We should go in..it is kinda late. I'll see you tomorrow Ray." said Scout, as she headed for the door.

"Uhh...Scout..?" said Ray nervously.

"Yep?"

"Eh...nevermind. Seeya tomorrow." he said. She smiled and walked in the door.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid.." he mumbled to himself, putting his hands on his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. A concert?

-sigh- OK! I know my grammar and spelling sucks,so for those of you with OCD, I will start using correct grammar and spelling. If I miss one or two words though, I cant help that. Im only human. At least you guys are honest. Oh yeah, and Tabitha never left the brotherhood. And another thing, this chapter has Blink 182 in it. Don't like them? That's great. Just don't leave your nasty comments in my reviews though, because I'll just delete it, and it will be a waste of your time.

And for those of you who are going to assume I am a poser for loving Blink 182, your wrong. I have probably loved this band longer than you have been alive, (Their first album came out in 93' mind you) and I've liked them WAAAY before Pop Disaster, by the way. Sorry for the rant, I had to get it out of my system before someone flamed me, and Sorry for hogging up my writing time to talk about how long i've liked Blink 182, so ON WITH THE STORY.

* * *

"Gooood morning everyone!" said Bobby as he sat down next to Ray at the breakfast table. 

"Why are you so happy this morning?" said Ray, suspiciously.

"Well, I think you would be happy too if you won...let's say...4 TICKETS TO SEE BLINK 182!!" he said, jumping up from the table and pulling out the tickets from his left pocket.

"NO WAY!" said Ray as he jumped up immediatly after Bobby pulled out the tickets.

"Yes way. I just got them in the mail yesterday, but you and Scout were nowhere to be found so I didn't get the chance to show off!"

"So who are you taking?" asked Roberto, with a big smile on his face.

"Haha. Not you, Mucho Lucho. Sorry Robby, but I've already got it planned. Im taking Jubes, Ray, and...." Bobby Hesitated.

"Take Scout with us Bobby!" said Jubilee. Bobby winning the tickets was no news to her, because she was the first person that he told the day before.

"Nah, Scout doesn't look like a punk-rocker to me. You don't wanna see Mark, Tom, or Travis, do ya Scout?" said Bobby, jokingly.

"Bobby, I've known Blink 182 longer than you probably have, and of course I wanna go. They are definetly one of my favorite bands, so you better take me, Ice-pop!" she said, playing around.

"Okay, then it's settled. Bobby, Jubes, Ray, and Scout." said Bobby.

"Well, that's ok, because me an' Roberto are goin' too, laddie!" said Rhane.

"We are?" said Roberto, stunned.

"Yep. I ordered the tickets quite a while ago, but never told ya' cause I wanted it ta' be a surprise." she said.

"Wow, Rhane. I would have never thought you listened to that garbage." said Amara.

"BLINK 182??? Garbage!? You should be shot." said Bobby, going to put his plate in the sink.

"I like easy listening, Robert. Not your banging pots and pans, and pulling strings." Amara countered, crossing her arms.

"Try Guitars and Drums, hun." said Bobby, in a mock-female voice.

"Ok you guys whatever. So when's the concert?" asked Ray.

"Uhhh....let me check." said Bobby, pulling out the tickets from his pocket one more time.

"Tomorrow." he said grinning, and putting them back in his pocket for safe keeping.

"TOMORROW?" said Ray, Scout, Jubilee, and Roberto at the same time.

"Yeah." said Bobby and Rhane in unison.

"Ugh...what am I gonna wear?" said Jubilee as she put her hands over her eyes.

"Its a punk rock concert. Not Madonna. You dont say 'What am I gonna wear??' You throw on clothes and go." said Ray, annoyed.

"Yep, and you would know Ray. Wait..nevermind you probably do. You ARE a punk-rocker right?" said Jubilee, correcting herself.

"I do listen to punk." he said.

"Aww, gosh guys. It's just gonna be me an' 'Mara here." said Sam, looking up from his empty plate and dropping his fork.

"Oh yeah, we forgot about you, country boy." said Bobby, a little guilty.

"Naw, don't worry 'bout it. I don't like that that kinda music anyway." said Sam.

"Well then it all works out. Maybe you and Amara should go see a movie?" said Jubilee.

"A-hem. Why does everyone forget me?" said Jamie, as he was sitting there for the past 10 minutes or so in silence.

"Jamie, you can come with us." said Amara.

"Nah, thats ok. Im going to the concert with Scott, Jean, Kurt, and Kitty anway." he said, smiling.

"Ohh man! Scott and Jean are going! Great, now we have parentals there, watching our every move." said Bobby, annoyed.

"What could they do? We probably won't see them anyway." said Jubilee.

"Eh, I guess so." said Bobby.

"Well, I'm gonna relax for a little while. I'm going up to my room." said Scout.

"I'll come with you." said Jubilee. "I'm gonna relax a little too."

"Well then Me, Ray, Roberto, and Sam are gonna play a little football. Mutant style." said Bobby, grinning.

"Have fun." said Scout, as she and Jubilee walked up the stairs to their room.

* * *

"Oh man, I'm so tired.." said Scout, as she plopped herself on her bed.

"Yeah, but that's because you and Ray were out all night..what were you guys doin anyway..nothin' bad I hope!" said Jubilee, teasing Scout.

"Not even funny." said Scout, putting a pillow over her head.

"Ok...Then what did you guys do?" Jubilee said, curious.

"Saw some old friends." said Scout.

"Oh. You mean..the Morlocks?" Jubilee said, sitting up.

"How did you know that?" Scout said, her head popping up from beneath the pillow.

"I over-heard you talking last night." said Jubilee, noticing that she had just givin herself away for eaves dropping.

"Oh." was all Scout said, and then put her head under the pillow again.

"So...what is it with you and Ray?" said Jubilee, again with the curiosity.

"What do you mean..." said Scout, hesitating.

"Well, like..how do you guys know each other. You still haven't told me yet." said Jubilee.

"Oh...well..since you know about the Morlocks..we were on the same team. But then..I was kidnapped, and I joined up with another team. We lost contact for a long time. I would of never thought that he would end up here though." Scout said, looking at the clock. It was 1:30 PM.

"I think I'm gonna end up wasting the day today sleeping.." said Scout, yawning. Jubilee frowned.

"Don't change the subject. What else is with you and Ray.." she then added, "Now, I mean."

"Nothing really.." said Scout. This was Ray they were talking about, now.

"Are you guys like.. together?" asked Jubilee.

"No, no. Me and Ray are just friends." she said, but she was a little confused about the matter when she thought about it.

"Sure." Jubilee said, smiling.

"Well, what about you and Bobby, eh!?" Scout countered, her smile now bigger than Jubilee's.

"N-n-n-n-nothing!" Jubilee studdered.

"Right. Not from what I read in your journal." said Scout, her smile widening with every word.

"YOU DIDN'T!" said Jubilee, blushing and laughing at the same time.

"Actually, no I didnt. I just said that. But now that you've basically confessed, I really don't have to say much here." Scout said, laughing.

"Oh, your so gonna get it!" said Jubilee, throwing a pillow at Scout.

"Owww hey! Speaking about Bobby and Ray, look out the window. They're all playing football."

Scout walked over to the window, and she saw Ray go towards the other side of the field, and she assumed he was scoring a touch down. She pushed open the window open she and then saw Ray throw the football down, and scream "TOUCHDOWN!". He then looked up and saw Scout in the open window.

"Yay for my highschool-football-hero Ray!" she said, clapping and laughing.

He blushed, then bowed. "Thank you, thank you." he said, embarrassed.


	7. New feelings?

Thanks for the reviews! I dont know if Im gonna continue this..let me know if you think I should. This chapters kind of a song fic, Read on, lover!   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Up all night long and theres something very wrong..and I know it must be late, been gone since yesterday, Im not like you guys! 12 Majestic lies!" sang Bobby aloud to Scout, Ray, And Jubilee as they sat in the car that Ray was driving.   
  
"Bob-by-so-digs-guys!" Ray added, just as the song ended while getting a playful punch from Jubilee who was in the back with Scout. (a/n you guys will get this if you listen to Blink)   
  
"Cut it out, no he doesn't! He loves ME!" she said, and Bobby turned around smirking.   
  
"Someone sure seems very confident of that!" he said, smiling. She smiled back.   
  
"Cause its true you love me!" she said, hoping.   
  
Bobby just laughed and turned to Ray.   
  
"Put on...#11!" he said, going for the dial on the radio.   
  
"You do it brain-dead, im driving." said Ray, a little annoyed. Bobby frowned at him.   
  
"You can talk on your cute little cell phone while your driving, but you won't change the station. Dude, shoot yourself now." said Bobby while he looked out the window with a 'hmph'.   
  
Ray just sighed, and then looked at the sign ahead.   
  
"Well, here it is. Albany Arts-Centre of good ol' New York!" he said, happy that they had made it considering Bobby annoying him the whole way.   
  
"Its 'New York' not old New york. Brain dead eh?" said Bobby, smirking again.   
  
"Whatever.." said Ray smiling.   
  
"Wow...look at all these people here..how the hell are we gonna get a parking spot?" said Scout, looking at the traffic and all the people.   
  
"Ugh...dammit..." said Ray, registering what Scout had just said.   
  
"Well, unbuckle your seatbelts, and get comfy, cause we'll be here for a while." He said, unbuckling his seatbelt.   
  
"Can I take off my shirt?" said Bobby.   
  
"Please! Spare us, popsicle!" said Ray, covering his eyes.   
  
"Fine. Your loss, sparky." Bobby said, with another 'hmph'   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Well....The living end is opening up for them...hey wait look! I can see Ray, Bobby, Jubilee, and Scout!" said Jaime to Jean and Scott as they sat on their lawn seats.   
  
"Yeah..they got pretty good seats." said Jean. "I wonder where Roberto and Rhane are?"   
  
"I forget how they said they were getting here." Scott said looking around.   
  
"I don't know! But Jubilee and Bobby sure look comfy around each other!" said Jaime, giggling.   
  
"What!?" said Scott and Jean at the same time.   
  
Jaime just giggled and looked at the stage. Blink 182 was just starting up.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Oh my god! Look! Its Mark! Tom! TRAVIS!" said Jubilee jumping up from where Bobby was holding her waist.   
  
"Jeeez..." said Bobby, who got el-bowed in the face when she jumped from his grip.   
  
Ray was just looking at Scout, something inside of him wanted to hold onto her waist like Bobby holding onto Jubilee's, but was waiting for the right moment. Scout was screaming for the band, who opened to their newest song, feeling this.   
  
A few songs later, they played the Rock show. The crowd went wild, along with Scout. She held Ray's hand, and smiled, and starting to sing out loud in unison with Bobby and Jubilee. Ray didnt know what to do, so he just followed what Scout was doing. He didnt want to mess it up.   
  
Hanging out behind the club on the weekend  
  
acting stupid, getting drunk with my best friends  
  
I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour  
  
I remember it's the first time that I saw her there   
  
Ray looked at Scout again, getting into what she was doing, which was putting up both of their hands which were entwined in the air and moving them back and forth. He felt so weird, but it felt so right to him.   
  
She's getting kicked out of school cause she's failing  
  
I'm kind of nervous cause I think all her friends hate me  
  
she's the one, she'll always be there  
  
she took my hand and that made it I swear   
  
Because I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
  
she said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know  
  
she's so cool, I'm gonna sneak in through her window  
  
everything's better when she's around  
  
I can't wait till her parents go out of town  
  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show   
  
Scout looked at Ray. He didn't look right. She was confused by the way he was acting, but she just went along with it. He looked nervous. But why would he be nervous around her? She didnt know, but she just shrugged it off and decided to ask him about it later.   
  
When we said we were gonna move to Vegas  
  
I remember the look her mother gave us  
  
Seventeen without a purpose or direction  
  
we don't owe anyone a Fing explanation  
  
Jubilee and Bobby were kind rocking back and forth with each other, going along with the rythem of the music that was being played. 'This is going to be the one concert to remember' Jubilee thought, and she hoped Bobby thought the same thing.   
  
Black and white picture of her on my wall  
  
I waited for her call  
  
she always kept me waiting  
  
and if I ever got another chance  
  
I'd still ask her to dance  
  
because she kept me waiting   
  
Ray knew this was going to his new favorite song. It went along with his feelings for Scout, and he decided to himself that he was going to talk to her later about everything, and hope for the best.   
  
I'll never forget tonight   
  
I'll never forget tonight   
  
I'll never forget tonight   
  
I'll never forget tonight   
  
With the last word of the song, Scout looked at Ray who was smiling. What happened next was what made it. Scout picked up her head, and kissed Ray on the cheek, and then went on screaming for the band.   
  
'Wha...' he thought, and then looked at her in confusion, but she couldnt see him.   
  
She was way too into the band to notice.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Tell me if I should continue, if you do, it will get better, and so will my grammar. More characters will be involved also if I get a lot of reviews. You just gotta tell me what characters you want in the story. Happy reading! 


	8. Ray's gone soft?

The concert was great, and getting there was ok. But getting out? That was a WHOLE different thing. It was already 11:00 and Bobby, Ray, Scout, and Jubilee were already an hour late of the curfue.

They had been in the same exact spot for a half an hour, because the traffic was so horrible. Ray was driving, with Scout in the passenger's seat. Everything was quiet, mainly because Bobby was asleep, and so was Jubilee. Ray and Scout only talked when commenting on how the traffic sucked and the officers were complete morons.

Wanting to break the silence, Ray put in an old CD that he had made himself, with all emo & sad songs on it. He wasn't feeling too good, and was confused about Scout kissing him, so when he listened to this music, it made him feel better.

Scout kept stealing glances at Ray, but not letting him notice. She recognized the first song on the CD he put in. It was DBC's, Hands down. She felt awkward, and thought that Ray had put it in purposely to get her shook up. She decided to break the silence between them.

"I like this song." she said, her blue eyes glittering from the moon shown by the convertible they had borrowed from the x-garage. Ray smiled at her.

"Yeah, me too. It helps me calm down when im mad or nervous..I don't know why." he said truthfully.

"Well..why would you be nervous or mad now? Did I make you mad?" she asked.

He didnt know what to say at first, until he finally understood the question.

"You could never make me mad," he said. It made her feel comforted, like she belonged. She smiled.

"I like that," she said, but then went on. "Well..why would you be nervous?"

It took him a while to find words, and that made Scout Nervous, but a few seconds later, He finally did.

"Scout..I guess im nervous because..well..I don't know..I.." he studdered.

"You what?" she asked patiently.

"I think I'm getting those feelings back from when I was a kid." he said flatly.

"I dont get it," she said, frowning a bit.

He was getting even more confused by the minute for a reason unknown to him.

"When we lived in the tunnels, back when we were kids..I really.." he stopped, trying to find the words to finish his hard sentence. "..I guess I actually..loved..you..and now I..feel it again.." he said, while moving the car up a bit.

The traffic was moving, but not by much. She smiled with relief, a relief she never felt before.

"You had a crush on me!?" she piped, smiling. He was shocked.

"Well..yeah..I guess you could say that." He started blushing wildly, he could feel it.

"Haha!" she said, "thats funny Ray..I used to feel the same!" she said excitedly.

A swat of Relief hit him. "Really?" he said shyly. "Well..when you..kissed me..I felt..like that again..I still..I still do." he finally said.

Scout was so happy. She had no idea why, but she had never felt so happy and relieved before in her entire life. Then she winked at him.

"Well, if it helps, I think I do too. Thats why I kissed ya, silly." she said. She saw him blushing and giggled.

Ray was always someone who hid his feelings and thoughts for a while..except when he was angry. Then in the back they heard soft mocking, sarcastic sobs.

"NO!" Screamed the voice in the back of Ray's mind. 'Please..god..please say Bobby did NOT just hear me all sappy and soft.." he thought. He knew he would never hear the end of this as long as he lived at the institute.

"That...was so...BEAUTIFUL!" sobbed Bobby, waking Jubilee up. Ray was so angry, but he kept his cool.

"Bobby. If you like your face, I suggest you shut it. NOW." Scout laughed, and Ray felt embarrassed.

"Whats going on guys.." said Jubilee. Then she realized from when she fell asleep till when she woke up, they had only moved a few spaces. She then looked at her watch.

"Guys! Oh my god! We are SO dead!" she screeched.

"Jubes, we're not the only ones here. The Prof. will understand. His favorites Scott & Jean are here with Jaime, I highly doubt he's gonna care."

"True," she said with a sigh.

A while later, Bobby and Jubilee fell back asleep, leaving Ray driving with his left hand, and Scout holding his right one.


End file.
